Un balai tout feu tout flamme
by Lias
Summary: ***Ch8*** suite à une potion ratée, Harry donne vie à son éclair de feu, qui prend une apparance de jeune fille, qui aime à lui rappeler leurs longues cheuvauchés... C'est le dernir chapitre. Réponse au défi de Tsukiyo1...
1. Prologue

Coucou à tous, voilà une nouvelle fic, l'idée n'est pas de moi puisque je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.

Le genre, je pense bien que se sera humour !!!

Le défit : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

****

Aller lire et laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un super titre (je trouve celui là moyen !) Alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lias.

****

****

Le balai tout feu tout flamme 

Harry était assis près de son chaudron qui bouillonné déjà depuis plusieurs jours.

            Tout avait commencé au début des vacances. Comme chaque année, il passé ces vacances à Privet Drive. Enfin, il était sensé les passer là-bas, mais, connaissant maintenant la véritable identité de Miss Figg, il lui empreintait souvent sa cheminé, pour aller passer ses journées sur les chemins de Travers.

            Un jour pourtant, sans bien savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, il avait fait quelques pas dans l'allée des embrumes, et y avait vu, sur l'étalage d'un magasin miteux, un vieux grimoire, qui s'intitul : Vie et mort.

            Il feuilleta ce livre, qui l'avait comme attiré jusqu'à lui, et découvrit qu'il contenait une recette de potion qui permettait de faire revenir de la mort les êtres aimés.

            Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se dépêcha d'acheter le grimoire sans plus réfléchir. S'il existait une façon de faire revivre Sirius, il la tenterait. Après tout, sa mort était d'une injustice ! Sirius était la seule famille, le seul qui lui reste, alors que la plus part des gens avait toute leur famille vivante. Oui, Harry était convaincu qu'il avait le droit de faire revivre Sirius.

            Revenu à privet Drive pourtant, il commença à déchanter, cette potion était la plus compliquée qu'il n'ait jamais vu, encore plus que le polynectar, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide d'Hermione (elle trouverait sûrement cela très malsain.)

            Enfin, après un long mois de préparation laborieuse, il avait presque fini sa potion. Il ne restait plus qu'un chose à y ajouter : un souvenir de l'être aimé. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, et choisi de plongé son éclaire de feu dans le chaudron.

            Harry attendit quelques instants, mais rien ne se passait. Il s'apprêtait à relire son livre, pour trouver la faille de sa potion, quand il entendit la _douce_ voix de son oncle Vernon dans les escaliers :

            « Harry, descends tout de suite. »

            Résigné, Harry laissa là son chaudron et descendit dans le salon, de très mauvaise humeur à cause de sa potion ratée. Il faut dire qu'il retournait à Poudlard dans quelques jours, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de faire une nouvelle tentative.

            « Harry, il va falloir que tu partes vivre le reste de tes vacances ailleurs que sous mon toit. Pétunia, Dudley et moi allons passer quelques jours avec des clients très important, et tu n'es bien entendu pas invité. Fait tes valises, je veux que tu sois parti ce soir. »

            « Mais, où vais-je dormir ? » Demanda Harry qui était tellement étonné que son oncle le mette à la porte sans plus de cérémonie, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à être furieux.

            « Ca ce n'est pas mon problème mon petit bonhomme. Aller, va faire tes valises. » Et Vernon le congédia d'un signe de main.

            Si la surprise d'Harry était grande par le manque total de tact dont avait fait preuve son oncle (il en avait l'habitude, mais jamais encore Vernon ne l'avait mis à la porte aussi brusquement !), elle fut encore plus grande quand il vit une jeune fille, entièrement nue dans sa chambre.

            Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m60, et avoir l'age d'Harry, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les foins, et la peau de la couleur du bois de rose, elle se tenait toute droite, et ne semblait nullement gêné par sa nudité.

            « Mais…Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Harry pour l'instant trop sous le choc pour se rendre compte qui la tenue de la jeune fille était indécente.

            « Mais enfin Harry, on se connaît depuis au moins 3 ans ! » Répondit la jeune fille comme choqué qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'aire de comprendre d'avantage, elle repris : « C'est moi : ton éclaire de feu !!! »

****

A suivre… 


	2. ch1: l'entente cordiale

je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.

Le genre, je pense bien que se sera humour !!!

Le défit : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

****

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

**Dilys **: Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que mes prologue son souvent assez court, pardon, mais j'espère que tu te feras un petit avis avec ce chapitre ( bon j'espère…) Bisous. Lias.

**Did **: merci beaucoup, la suite sera de plus en plus croustillante…lol. Pov Harry, il va en voir des verte et des pas mure avec moi…

**Miss-nymphadora** : merci, mais l'idée n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à Tsukiyo1, par contre, je te promet de tout faire pour que l'histoire soit complètement folle lol. Bisous… Lias.

****

**Crystal yuy** : moi aussi, mais pour dire la vérité, je suis pas très douée pour écrire les slashs, je trouve toujours que ça sonne faux ce que j'écris, enfin… Heureusement que d'autre y arrive… Bisous. Lias.

**Tsukiyo1 :** c'est claire, le pauvre Harry, et encore je te promet que j'ai pas fini de le faire souffrire, j'ai encore plein d'idées sadique (niark niark niark.) Enfin, j'espère que tu est contente de ce que je fait de ton histoire… Bisous. Lias.

Le balai tout feu tout flamme 

            « Mais enfin Harry, on se connaît depuis au moins 3 ans ! » Répondit la jeune fille comme choqué qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'aire de comprendre d'avantage, elle repris : « C'est moi : ton éclair de feu !!! »

Harry pris soudain une couleur rouge violacée, en se rendant compte que la jeune fille était nue, et se pressa d'aller prendre une couverture sur son lit pour la placé sur les épaules de la jeune fille, en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder, honteux que l'envie de la toucher se propage dans son corps.

« Je ne me rappelle pas que ma tenue t'est un jour gêné à ce point, mon petit joueur. » Dit son éclair de feu-fille (il avait toujours un peu de mal à le croire) avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Harry senti une bouffée d'adrénaline montant de son sexe pour rejoindre sa nuque qui se raidit sous le coup de tant d'excitation. Jamais encore une _fille _ne lui avait parlé d'une telle façon provocatrice. Réfrénant le petit diable de son épaule gauche qui lui disait de la violer sur le chant, il pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmé, et essaya de penser à ce que son oncle lui avait demandé de faire.

Il se dépêcha donc de faire sa valise grâce à un petit _failamalle _et pris un jean et un T-shirt qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

En continuant à lui tourner le dos, pendant qu'elle s'habillait, lentement (trop lentement au goût d'Harry, qui aurait préféré que le supplice qu'elle infligeait à son membre compressé cesse), il réfléchit à l'endroit où il pouvait passer la semaine de vacances qui lui restait avant la rentrer, et pensa prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur, il libera Hedwige, en lui disant de le retrouver là-bas, et se retourna enfin vers la jeune fille qui avait finalement fini par s'habiller, et faisait une tête de pure dégoût de devoir porter des vêtements aussi inconfortable.

« Bon, et maintenant, dit moi qui tu es vraiment. » Demanda encore Harry, qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il est donner vie à son éclair de feu à cause d'une potion ratée.

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, mon petit aigle, c'est moi, ton éclair de feu, ton ami, ton partenaire de sensation forte à chaque match de quiddich. »

« Mais, d'abord, j'avais toujours pensé que si tu avais un sexe, tu aurais été un garçon, et de plus… Tout ça est totalement fou !!! » Fini Harry, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

« Un homme, bien sûr que non, je viens d'une jolie branche frêne, si j'étais un homme, comment expliquerai-tu que tu es tant de plaisir à me prendre entre tes cuisses pendant le vol (le visage d'Harry redevint instantanément écarlate.) De plus, les balais son souvent pris sur des jeunes pousses femelles, les balais mâles ont un très mauvais caractère, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, et ne ce souci jamais de la sécurité de leur monteur !!! »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire » dit Harry toujours estomaqué par le fait que son balai soit devenu une superbe jeune femme.

Pour seule réponse, son interlocutrice releva le bas de la jambe gauche de son jean, et Harry pu voir qu'il existait comme un tatouage brun le long du joli galbe de son mollet. En se penchant un peu plus, Harry s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en fait du numéro d'immatriculation de son balai, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, à force de le voir sur le manche de son éclair de feu.

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est de la folie » dit Harry complètement sonné. « Et… comment dois-je t'appeler »

« Tu peux m'appeler Eclair, mais ça ne passe pas trop inaperçu. Sinon braisia, c'est mon surnom, chaque balai en a un, donner par son ouvrier qui fait les finitions. »

A ce moment, Harry vit la poigné de sa porte qui commencé à se baisser, il réagit en une seconde, poussant Braisia dans un placard, et se place devant la porte juste au moment où la grosse tête de l'oncle Vernon passa dans l'entrebâillement.

« C'est l'heure de partir, tes valises sont faites ? »

« J'ai… presque fini »

Lorsque Vernon eu redescendu les escaliers, Harry recommença à s'inquiéter, sur le moyen de faire sortir Braisia de la maison sans être vu. Ace moment, il se souvint qu'il l'avait jeté dans le placard sans ménagement. Il s'apprêtait à trouver un regard furieux lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte, mais fut surpris de la voir attendre patiemment qu'il lui ouvre, et lui fit même un grand sourire quand elle le vit.

« Désolé… J'avais un peu peur qu'il… »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, j'ai l'habitude que tu me balance dans les placards. »

Bon, écoute braisia, il faut partir d'ici sans que les Dursley te voient, alors, je vais te faire léviter par la fenêtre, et tu m'attendras en bas le temps que je prenne les escaliers.

Elle fit un signe de tête, et Harry lança un Wingardium leviosa, avant de partir lui-même.

Une fois dans la rue, Harry se demanda le meilleur moyen d'aller au chaudron baveur, et opta pour la cheminé de Miss Figg, qui lui pauserai sûrement moins de problème que Stan, le contrôleur du magicobus, qui était sans doute la plus grande concierge que Harry n'ai jamais rencontrer.

Pourtant, Miss Figg ne fut pas de tout repos non plus. Lorsqu'elle appris qui était la jeune fille, elle poussa une série de cris stridents, en disant à Harry qu'il était inconscient, totalement irresponsable… Harry fut heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à porté de main son sac à provision, elle bien était capable de l'assommer avec comme elle avait fait avec Mondingus Fletcher.

Enfin, Harry eu la permission de partir avec la poudre de cheminée, et arriva au chaudron baveur, bondé à cette heure là.

Il fut vite suivi par braisia, et parti chercher Tom pour lui demander une chambre. Comme toujours, tous les regards convergeaient sur lui, mais, ils étaient accompagnés cette fois d'un murmure désagréable de commérage.

« Bonjours Tom, pourrions nous avoir 2 chambre pour la semaine s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, une seule chambre s'il vous plaît. » Harry se retourna, et vit que c'était braisia qui avait parlé de la sorte.

« Mais enfin, nous sommes deux, il nous faut deux chambres, réfléchi. »

Braisia se jeta alors sur Harry, qui n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, et le serra dans ces bras. « Non, Harry, je veux dormir avec toi, je n'ai jamais dormi sans toi, ça va me faire peur, garde-moi dans ta chambre !!! » Elle avait crié tout ça sur un ton désespéré, et, tous les clients du bar c'était retourné, et observé maintenant Harry comme un méchant vicieux.

Harry pris tout de même deux chambres, et traîna Braisia dans la première. Il l'assit sur le lit, lui dit qu'il y avait certaine chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire maintenant.

« Mais Harry, j'ai tellement envie de dormir avec toi. » Harry eu le quart d'une seconde l'image de cette superbe fille nue dans son lit, et senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il serra encore une fois les dents, pour encore s'empêcher de lui sauté dessus, et essaya de lui expliquer, une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas possible. Puis, il pris vite congés, en lui disant de ne pas bougé jusqu'au lendemain, et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, avec, une nouvelle fois, une tric monumental.

Il entra dans sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui, en respirant profondément, les yeux fermés, pour se calmer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? … »

« Bonjour Harry. »

****

A suivre… 


	3. Ch2: les retrouvailles

Coucou à tous, voilà une nouvelle fic, l'idée n'est pas de moi puisque je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.

Le défi : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

****

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai eu une petite pane d'inspiration (si, si), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis guéri. 

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lias.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup. J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit un peu moins drôle, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain, promis.

**Tsukiyo1 : **Ne t'inquiète pas, la réaction de Snape pour un épisode proche, on va bien s'amuser (niark niark niark, je vais enfin pouvoir ressortir mon côté sadique,lol.) Bisous.

**Thomot512** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous.

****

**Rudymoon** : J'ai bien peur qu'Harry ne s'en sorte pas, lol. Bizz.

**Virg05** : C'est claire que le sujet est pas mal. Enfin, pour ça, il faut remercier Tsukiyo1, mais il faut dire que j'ai bien craqué sur son défi, j'adore les histoires originales… Bisous.

****

**Miss-nymphadora** : J'ai peur que ce chapitre te plaise un peu moins. ( J'avoue que je ne le trouve pas super), en même temps, c'est un peu une transition… t'arrête pas de lire quand même, lol. Bisous.

Flora : voilà la suite… 

**Dilys **:D : J'avoue que je suis un peu tenté de te dire la même chose qu'à Flora, lol. Bisous.

Le balai tout feu tout flamme 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? … »

« Bonjour Harry. »

****

Harry compris tout de suite ce que Dumbledore venait faire ici, et qui l'avait mis au courant.

« Comme tu t'en doute, Miss Figg m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que tu es passé par sa cheminée en présence d'une jeune fille, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé s'il te plaît ? » Dumbledore lança un regard à Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de lui mentir. Harry pris une profonde inspiration et commença :

« Et bien voilà professeur… » Et Harry se plongea dans tout le récit de son histoire, depuis l'allée des embrumes jusqu'à son arrivée dans cette chambre, en essayant de n'omettre aucun détail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le regard d'Albus Dumbledore avait perdu sa lueur paternelle, et brillait de désolation, comme celui de quelqu'un dont on avait trahi la confiance.

« Harry, sache que tu m'as beaucoup déçu, je te pensais mature, et responsable, et aujourd'hui, tu t'es conduit comme un môme capricieux. Evidement que t'as formule n'a pas marché, sinon, personne ne pourrait jamais mourir en paix, il y aurait toujours un proche pour le ramener. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Et tu es allé dans l'allée des embrumes en plus, tu sais que les mangemorts y vont souvent. Si tu en avais croisé un, il n'aurait pas hésité à t'éliminer sur-le-champ. Tu es sûrement la personne la moins aimée là-bas… »

Harry baissait la tête comme l'enfant pris en faute qu'il était. Maintenant que Dumbledore le disait, il lui paraissait évident à lui aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas ressusciter toutes les personnes qu'on avait vu mourir. Il rougit de la crédulité dont il avait fait preuve. Dumbledore, voyant que Harry avait compris ses torts repris :

« Enfin, je vais essayer de faire reprendre sa forme initiale à ton éclair de feu, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire pour qu'il prenne une apparence humaine… »

« Et, si vous n'y arrivé pas professeur, que se passera t'il ? » Demanda Harry, la tête toujours baissée, honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Si je n'y arrive pas, je lui donnerai la connaissance nécessaire pour qu'elle rentre en 6ème année, et je la mettrai avec toi, à Gryffondor, et tu auras comme tache de la surveillé. »

Harry regardait le vieil homme en aillant l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Il ne faut pas que tu oubli, Harry que même si elle a l'apparence d'une jeune fille, dans sa tête, elle est encore un balai, et que tu es son maître, elle ne peut pas être livrée à elle-même, elle ne serait pas quoi faire. Donc, tu devras l'aider, et j'espère que ça t'aidera à comprendre tes erreurs. Bien sûr, je continuerai à chercher un moyen de lui faire reprendre son état normal. »

Harry aquiesa, et ils partirent tous deux dans la chambre de Braisia pour que Dumbledore l'emmène avec lui. Le départ de Braisia ne se fit pourtant pas sans mal, elle cria qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle voulait rester avec Harry, qu'elle serait malheureuse sans lui.

Harry eut beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un balai, la voir se débattre ainsi pour ne pas le quitter lui brisa le cœur. D'un autre côté, il savait bien que jamais Dumbledore n'aurait fait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son insérés. Il pris donc parti :

« Ne t'en fait pas Braisia, de toutes façons, nous nous reverrons dans moins d'une semaine, à la rentrée, et si tu as repris ta forme normale, nous pourrons nous remettre à jouer au quiddich ensemble. »

Braisia se jeta alors dans les bras de Harry.

« Oh, Harry, tu vas tant me manquer. Je t'en supplie, ne me remplace pas. » Puis elle partit en courant vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry en était tout retourné.

« N'oubli pas Harry, qu'elle n'est pas humaine, son cerveau n'est pas structuré comme le tien, et elle ne met pas les mêmes significations que toi sur les mots qu'elle te dit. » Dit Dumbledore avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner en direction du couloire.

La semaine qui suivit fut très agréable à Harry. Elle lui rappela un peu le temps qu'il avait passé au chaudron baveur avant d'entrer en 3ème année. Il passait son temps à flâner, entre les différents magasins. Il vit Ron et Hermione le jeudi suivant, mais ne leur parla pas de Braisia.

S'il ne leur parla pas d'elle, ce n'est pas qu'il n'y pensait pas, bien au contraire, il y pensait chaque jour, car, bien qu'elle eut des paroles fort déplacées, cette fille était vraiment attachante, avec ses grands yeux qui ont l'air de dire « je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. » Oui, Harry trouvait vraiment Braisia adorable.

Non, s'il ne leur en avait pas parlé, c'est simplement parce que, il avait toujours un peu honte de ce qu'il avait fait, avec la potion, et bien sûr, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoir. Dumbledore réussirait sûrement à lui rendre sa forme initiale, et alors, il n'y aura plus de Braisia. Harry préférait donc ne pas trop s'avancer.

Enfin, le 1er septembre arriva, et Harry du se rendre sur la voie 9¾ pour prendre le poudlard express.

Il retrouvait Hermione, Ron et Ginny sur le quai, mais il eut beau chercher, il n'y vit pas Braisia. Pourtant, il décida de dire à Hermione et Ron ce qu'il lui était arrivé durent les vacances, pour ne pas qu'ils tombent des nues au cas où Braisia soit déjà à Poudlard.

« Ron, Hermione, voilà, j'ai raté une potion durent les vacances, et le résultat, c'est que, bah, j'ai donné vie à mon éclaire de feu. »

Hermione poussa un cri de mécontentement, et commença à expliquer à Harry à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était idiot (Harry commencé à en avoir un peu marre, quand tout le monde cesseraient-ils de toujours lui dire ça ? »

Ron, quant à lui, tourné la tête dans tous les sens et fini par demander à Harry 

« Et, où est ton éclair de feu ? »

« Avec Dumbledore, il a dit qu'il allait essayer de lui redonner sa forme initiale, et que s'il n'y arrivait pas, il la mettrait à Gryffondor avec nous. »

Hermione sourit à dit : « Alors tout va bien, Dumbledore lui a sans doute déjà rendu sa forme. C'est le plus grand sorcier actuel après tout. »

« Espérons. » Répondit Harry.

En réalité pourtant, il n'espérait pas du tout. Au contraire, il ne savait pas pour quoi, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux si Braisia pouvait avoir conservé sa forme humaine. Mais comme disait Hermione, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, et ce serait vraiment très étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à la retransformer.

Pourtant, Harry ne cessait d'espérer. « Je la verrais peut-être au dîner » continuer de penser Harry, en montant dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals.

Or, Harry n'eu pas à attendre jusque là. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa diligence, devant les grandes portes de chêne de Poudlard. Un éclair lui sauta dan les bras.

« Harry, que je suis contente de te voir ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqu ! Je demandais tous les jours au professeur Dumbledore quand je pourrais te revoir. Je suis si contente !!! »

Braisia lâcha Harry, et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry, était très content de retrouvé Braisia, néanmoins, il avait un peu honte de tant de déballage de sentiments en publique. Il lança un petit « moi-aussi je suis content de te revoir » à Braisia, et s'aperçu que Hermione et Ron les dévisageaient avec la bouche ouverte d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Euh, Hermione, Ron, je vous pressente Braisia, dont je vous ai parlé tantôt… »

Braisia sourire amicalement à Ron, mais lança un regard très hostile à Hermione.

« J'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami, dit Ron, un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Le charme de Braisia ne devait pas le laisser indifférent.

« Avec toi sûrement, Ron, mais je ne serai jamais amie avec cette traîtresse » répondit Braisia d'un air rageur, en montrant Hermione du doigt.

« Mais enfin Braisia, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais vu Braisia en colère, elle qui était toujours si intentionnée à son égard.

« Enfin, Harry, tu ne te souviens pas, elle a donné l'ordre de me démonter !!! » Rugit Braisia.

Harry compris qu'elle faisait référence à l'incidant de 3ème année. Il vit que Hermione avait visiblement saisi aussi de quoi voulait parler Braisia, car elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses Braisia, mais, comprend que je me préoccupais seulement de la sécurité de Harry. Tu dois comprendre ça. »

Harry observa les deux filles que se regardaient en chien de faïence, et ce dit que, visiblement, cette année n'aller pas être de tout repos.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, la suite un peu plus vite si j'y arrive. Laissez moi des reviews… Et au plus tôt possible. Lias.


	4. Ch3: banquet de bienvenu

Coucou à tous

Bon, je m'excuse encore, mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordi.

Mais comme j'ai peur que vous m'oubliez, je me suis dit que je pouvais encore vous rajouter un petit bout du prochain chapitre (je ne peux pas faire bien plus, parce que je suis obligée de vous écrire de chez mes parents, et donc, bon….)

Voilà, je répondrais au reviews dès que j'aurai mon ordi (ça ne devrai plus tarder maintenant.)

Bisous et bonne (courte) lecture.

Lias.

P.S : c'est toujours le défi de Ysukiyo1, même si l'histoire est de moi, et les personnages appartiennent à la grande et magnifique J.K Rowling dont nous attendons tous le 6ème tome…

**Un balai tout feu tout flamme**

****

Harry observa les deux filles que se regardaient en chien de faïence, et ce dit que, visiblement, cette année n'aller pas être de tout repos.

« Heu, on pourrait peut-être aller dans la grande salle ? » Proposa Ron alors que Hermione et Braisia continuer à se lancer des regards mauvais.

La proposition eu l'effet escompté, car Braisia quitta Hermione du regard et se retourna vers lui.

« Oh, oui, allons-y, Harry, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité sans toi, raconte moi ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps » demanda Braisia en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

« Tu sais Braisia, tout juste une semaine c'est écoulé et… » Et Harry déjà mal à l'aise

« Oui, mais une semaine sans toi, c'est une éternité » Coupa Braisia.

Harry se senti devenir écarlate. Comment se faisait-il que chaque parole de Braisia le mette dans un tel état ? Comment se débrouillé t'elle toujours pour qu'il ait une envie folle de la serrer dans ses bras ?

Le temps de se poser cette question, ils avaient déjà rejoint leur place à la table de Gryffondor. Encore une fois, tous les regards convergés vers leur groupe, mais, cette fois si, c'était Braisia qui attirait toutes les convoitises.

Harry pensa qu'il était normal que les autres élèves s'interroge, il n'était pas courant qu'une élève arrive après la première année (« D'après _l'histoire de Poudlard_, un seul élève est arrivé après la 1ère année dans toute l'histoire du collège. Il est entré directement en 3ème année car il habité dans une contrait reculé, et son existence n'a été trouvée que très tard » avais dit Hermione, alors qu'il était encore dans le Poudlard express). De plus, on ne pouvais pas le nié, Braisia était vraiment belle, avec sa peau si lisse que tout doigts rêve de se posé dessus, ses longue jambe fine, son adorable minois d'un ovale parfait, ses cheveux blonds et lourds, et pour finir ses yeux vert profond, oui, Harry pensa que Braisia était magnifique.

« Voilà pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet, pensa Harry, vu la tête de tous les garçons qui la regardent, Je n'ai vraiment pas l'aire d'être le seul. »

Lorsque Harry émergea de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que la répartissions venait de prendre fin (avec Fidelia Zwavite envoyée à Serdaigle.)

Il vit Dumbledore se levée, en promenant toujours se regard ravit sur les élèves comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de se trouver là en ce moment

« Ah, voilà de nouvelles têtes vides que nous allons avoir la joie de remplir. Bienvenu à tous les nouveaux élèves, et bien sûr aux anciens… Je tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt derrière le parc est interdite d'accès, comme chaque année, et que la liste de tout les objet interdit par M. Rusard est affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Je voulais aussi vous présenter, il lança un bref coup d'œil à Harry, que nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement à Gryffondor en 6ème année, faite lui bonne accueil, et, pour continuer sur les nouveau, je vous pris d'accueillir Melle Tonks, qui sera votre nouveau professeur contre les force du mal. »

Quelques applaudissements retentir. Tonks salua les élèves d'un signe de main, et bouscula son verre qui déversa son contenu sur les genou du professeur Chourave.

« Et maintenant, bonne appétit » Dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Presque immédiatement, Seamus se pencha vers Braisia, suivi de près par Dean,

« Salut, moi c'est Seamus, et lui, Dean, on est en 6ème année nous aussi, alors, si tu as des problèmes en cours, ou même, quoi que ce soit, vient nous voir, je suis sur qu'on pourra bien s'entendre… »

« Ca va » coupa Harry exaspérer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais leurs manières l'énerver. « Alors, près pour cette nouvelle année », repris t'il, pour ne pas que Seamus et Dean se rendent compte du ton d'énervement qu'avait sa voix.

« Mais oui Harry, dit Dean avec un petit sourire, on a des grand projets pour cette année, maintenant que Fred et Georges son partit, il y a un poste à pourvoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On c'est d'ailleurs approvisionné chez eux. Ils ont un super magasin. »

« Oui, et leur affaire marche très bien, ils s'en vante à tout bon de champs, pire que quand Percy a été nommé préfet en chef, c'est vous dire !! » dit Ron d'un aire exaspéré. Toute la troupe explosa de rire.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombre, et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Pendant qu'Hermione montra leurs dortoirs aux 1ères années, Harry regagna le sien avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neuville.

Neuville, qu'on avait pas entendu parler de tout le repas lança alors d'une petite voix timide : « Elle est vraiment belle, la nouvelle élève… Braisia » Son teint était passé au cramoisi.

« Belle ? Super méga giga bonne tu veux dire » S'exclama Seamus

« Bon, ça suffit, oui » Harry avait crié si fort qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'entendre Dean et Seamus parler comme ça, et en général, il ne s'en offusquait pas. Les autres habitant de la chambre semblèrent effrayer de la réaction de Harry, puis, Seamus reprit : « Ouais, n'empêche que si elle veux, moi, je dit pas non. »

« Laisse tomber mon pote, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Harry, tu ne l'a pas encore remarqué ? » Dit désinvolte ment Ron.

Alors qu'il regardait tous dans sa direction, Harry se senti rougir : « Pff, c'est la soirée connerie se soir, c'est ça ? Bon, moi, je me couche » Et il tira le rideau de son baldaquin.

Les autres ricanèrent 2 ou 3 minutes, puis se couchèrent eux aussi.

Rester seul dans son lit, Harry pensait. En faite non, il ne pensait pas, il laissait défiler devant ses yeux des images de Braisia qui se terminaient inlassablement par son corps nu, dans sa chambre de privet drive. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux, ou était-ce que physique, après tout, l'adolescence est un age ou le corps est bourré d'hormones. A ces images de Braisia vinrent se superposées d'autres images d'elle, encore mais qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. « On verra bien » pensa t'il alors que sa main se glissait sous sa couverture.

A SUIVRE …

Voilà un petit bout. Avec un peu de chance, très vite la suite (on verra avec mon ordi.) Bisous et laissait moi des reviews.


	5. Ch4: Et c'est parti

Coucou à tous

Et oui, j'ai de nouveau un ordi qui marche, et mes examens sont finis, je vais donc pouvoir vous écrire la suite, j'ai en faite déjà bien avancé, donc, normalement, vous pourrez lire la suite plus régulièrement, ça dépendra un peu de vos reviews (lol) Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il ne reste normalement que 4 chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) et que le pauvre Harry va s'en prendre plein la gueule (niark niark niark)

Sans plus vous faire attendre, la suite.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Lias.

**Chapitre 5 : et c'est parti**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il mit un temps fou à ce rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville dormaient encore profondément, bien qu'une faible lueur commençait à filtrait par la fenêtre.

Il se préparait à se lever doucement, et posa un pied hors de son lit sur ce qu'il pensait être le sol, mais son pied rencontra une surface molle et chaude. La surprise le fit pousser un cri de terreur, il se rejeta sur son lit, et attrapa sa baguette si vite qu'il se demanda si elle ne lui avait pas sauté dans la main.

Pendant ce temps, les autres résidents du dortoir avaient bondit de leur lit, et regarder la descente de lit d'Harry d'un air incrédule. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry compris qu'il avait marchait sur Braisia qui avait visiblement passé la nuit au pied de son lit.

Harry, la main sur le cœur, resta un long moment totalement silencieux, trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, car aucun des autres garçons ne parlait.

Harry remarqua même, que Seamus avait sur le visage un air particulièrement stupide, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Et qu'à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air bizarre, Neville avait sur le visage un air horrifié, Dean était blanc comme un linge, et Ron, plus rouge que lorsqu'on lui rappelait que sa famille est pauvre. Sans bien comprendre, Harry se tourna vers Braisia, et compris la cause de leur tête, tout en prenant une expression qui devait être un peu le condensé des leur.

Braisia était assise là, au pied de son lit, ses grands yeux vert tournés vers lui, dans une magnifique nuisette turquoise. Le fait que les garçons soit au-dessus d'elle leur laissaient voir un décolleté plongeant entre deux seins parfaitement proportionnés, et la semi-transparence laissait imaginer toutes les formes de la jeune fille.

Harry se rappela soudain des regards de ses compagnons, et comme soudain sorti d'une torpeur, il se dépêcha d'arracher une couverture de son lit, et de la jeter sur Braisia. En fait, il n'avait aucune envie que les autres la voient ainsi, mais alors pas envie du tout, il sentait même la haine monter en lui, envers eux, pour ne pas avoir détourné les yeux d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Demanda t'il d'un ton si sec que Braisia rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

« Et ben, j'ai toujours dormi ici, avec toi » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Plus maintenant, tu es une fille, tu dors dans le dortoir des filles. Et maintenant dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, aller ! » Harry hurlait presque à la fin de sa phrase, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si en colère envers elle, il ne voulait même pas être méchant, et pourtant, Braisia s'était enfuit en courant en entendant son ton glacé. Les autres garçons le regarder maintenant lui d'un air choqué.

« C'était peut-être pas la peine d'être si méchant » fit remarquer Seamus

« Oh, toi ta gueule hein » cria Harry en rabattant toute sa colère sur lui.

Plus personne dans le dortoir n'osa prononcer un mot, tous, cherchèrent leurs robes dans un silence de mort, et quittèrent un à un le dortoir avec un dernier regard mauvais à Harry, seul Ron, attendait en silence qu'Harry est fini de s'habiller, visiblement soucieux de ménager son humeur.

Harry se sentait un peu honteux maintenant de s'être laissé emporter, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas exactement pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Sans doute parce qu'il trouvait insupportable que les autres la regardent avec ce regard, un regard qui montre qu'il ne la considérait plus comme une personne, mais plus comme une femme objet.

« Mais ne la considères-tu pas de la même façon de temps en temps ? » Demanda la petite voie dans sa tête.

« Si, mais moi c'est différent » lui répondit Harry, d'un air de défi.

« En quoi est-ce différent, parce qu'elle a était ton balai avant d'être une femme ? »

« Non ! » pensa Harry

« L'aimes-tu vraiment ? » Demanda la petite voie. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule

« Harry, ça va mon vieux, ça fait 5 minutes que je te parle, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille manger, non ? »

Harry fit un pâle sourire à Ron et se leva, Il était inutile de se poser toutes ses questions, il verrait bien par la suite.

Ils descendirent tous deux dans la salle commune et fut surpris d'y retrouvé Hermione, qui visiblement les attendait.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu ? » Lui demanda Ron

« Et bien, j'attendais Harry, Braisia n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry, elle n'est réapparu que ce matin, en larmes, en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir. Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda-elle le visage anxieux

Harry ne put émettre qu'un grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge, et c'est Ron qui se chargea de raconter l'histoire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione, pour une raison qui échappait à Harry paru soulagé, et reprit : « Je vais la chercher Harry, il faut que tu lui parle, sinon, je croie qu'elle est prête à pleurer une semaine entière »

Elle monta d'en les étages, et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard en tirant par le bras une Braisia abattu. Harry se senti soudain désemparé de la voir si triste. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et Harry fut pris de nausées à la pensée que toute sa tristesse était de sa faute. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel et insensible ! Il eut envie de se donner des baffes, maintenant qu'il entrevoyait les conséquences de ses cris. Il se sentait misérable.

Sans plus de réflexion, il pris Braisia dans ses bars qui continuait de sangloter comme une enfant qui se serait fait gronder par son Papa. Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, Harry se senti un peut pataud, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il était convenu de faire. Après avoir pris une brusque il se décida à lui parler

« Je suis désolée de m'être emporter comme ça Braisia, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste que… enfin, maintenant que tu peux marcher, et parler, tu ne peux plus dormir dans mon dortoir, tu comprends, tu dois aller avec les filles. Ce sont les règles, et je n'y peux rien, et toi non plus. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Oui, mais je t'aime tellement » Répondit Braisia toujours secouée de sanglot.

Harry senti son estomac faire un bon dans sa poitrine, la même sensation qu'avant un examen, mais en beaucoup plus agréable, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser, quand soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore « Elle ne met pas la même signification que toi sur les mots qu'elle dit. » Soudain, se fut comme si son estomac retombait de tout son poids pour retrouver sa place initiale, et cette fois ci, il aurait préféré avoir des BUSEs chaque année.

Avec un effort qui lui paru surhumain, il éloigna Braisia de lui, et dit dans un murmure roque : « Moi aussi Je t'aime Braisia »

Il avait compris qu'elle ne disait pas ça comme il l'attendait, mais plutôt comme une petite fille l'aurait dit à son père, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Braisia en revanche, souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents.

« Heu, on pourrait peut-être aller manger maintenant que tout est arranger » proposa Hermione. En ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir une pierre au fond du ventre, Harry acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, Il y eut un brusque silence, puis toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps plus animés que jamais. Bizarrement, pour une fois, les désaccords n'avaient pas l'air d'être entre les maisons, mais entre les filles et les garçons. Les garçons semblaient avoir un air indulgent, alors que les filles, montrer un profond dégoût en voyant Harry passer. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione pour leur demander ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ron avait sur le visage un air d'incompréhension total, ce qui ne choqua pas Harry, puisque pour le moment, Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir à peut près la même tête, mais Hermione, elle, avait sur le visage une expression de compréhension anxieuse qui déplu beaucoup à Harry

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t'il. Elle parut soudain très gênée

« En fait, Harry, ne te fâche pas, mais il faut que tu comprennes ce qui c'est passé ce matin, on était en train de se demander où Braisia avait dormit, quand elle a débarqué en courant, en pleurant, et en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir, on c'est donc dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec toi, et, oh, Harry, vu sont état, je crois que Lavande et Paverti en ont conclu que tu l'avais… enfin, que tu… »

« Ca va ! » Coupa Harry, il avait comprit où Hermione voulait en venir. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les regards au tour de lui. Mais il se sentait injustement jugé, comment tout le monde pouvait penser qu'il serait capable de…

« M. Potter »

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui le regarda d'un air de pur dégoût

« suivez moi dans mon bureau »

**A Suivre...**


	6. Ch5: Les serpentards débarquent

Coucou à tous,

Chose promise, chose due, voilà la suite que vous attendez tous avec la plus grande impatience. Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, mais bon, c'est plutôt à vous d'en juger. Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon futile bavardage (enfin, je réponds au reviews quand même), et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy

Lias.

**Aleera la femme de dracula:** C'est super gentil ce que tu me dis (si si, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux lol), c'est vrai que j'ai pensé à écrire, mais bon, comme beaucoup de monde je crois, c'est un métier où il y a beaucoup d'appellé et peu d'élus, mais pour l'instant, le fait que des gens me lisent, et que ça leur plaise, ça me suffit pour me rendre heureuse... bisous.

**Greg83:** C'est vrai que j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'y remettre... PARDON, JE LE REFERAI PLUS... mais maintenant, j'suis à fond. Quant à savoir si Braisia et Harry vont finir ensemble... Tu doute bien que je ne te le dirai pas... Il faudra me lire pour le savoir.(Nananananère) Bisous.

**Thomot512:** Merci pour tout, tu va voir, Harry va encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres (le pauvre, niark, niark niark), d'ailleurs dansce chapitre d'autre que Braisia s'y mettent pour rendre Harry fou. Bonne lecture.

**Je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.**

Le défi : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

**Un Balai tout feu tout flamme Ch5**

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui le regarda d'un air de pur dégoût

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau »

Harry se leva, il n'avait pas encore petit déjeuné, mais, il ne pensa même pas à discuter, il pensa qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier McGonagall plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il la suivit donc le long de la grande salle, le front baissé, tandis que des murmures hostiles continuait à le suivre.

« Assis » cria le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans son bureau. Harry obéit, en continuant de regarder ses chaussures. Il avait une petite idée de pourquoi il était ici.

« Apprenez M. Potter que vous êtes ici au collège poudlard, et que depuis toujours, c'est un établissement respectable. Et votre attitude a été inqualifiable. Je ne veux même pas croire ce que j'ai entendu, tellement ceci est impardonnable. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous expliquer, sinon, vous serez immédiatement renvoyer »

Le regard de McGonagall lançait des éclairs, Harry trouvait cela vraiment injuste, déjà que toute l'école le prenait maintenant pour un pervers, il fallait en plus qu'il soit menacé d'un renvoie. Cependant, il ne pensa même pas à exprimer son indignation. Sinon, il sentait que le la responsable des griffondors serait prête à le transformer en cochon. Il lui raconta donc la vraie version de l'histoire. Avec soulagement, il vit son professeur se radoucir un peu.

« Très bien, je parlerais donc à Braisia. Rappelez-vous M. Potter, ajouta t'elle, en appuyant chaque mot, comme pour être sûre qu'Harry comprendrait bien le sens de sa phrase, que Braisia n'est pas une humaine à par entière, et qu'elle n'a pas, disons, nos sens du convenant. C'est important que vous soyez convaincu. » Elle fixa Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cela devenait pesant que tout le monde le lui rappelle.

« Bien, si nous en avons fini, M. Potter, veuillez retourner en cours. »

Harry sorti du bureau, soulagé que le professeur McGonagall est cru ce qu'il lui avait dit, et sortie son emploi du temps qu'il avait fourré en hâte dans son sac, et le contempla. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire, pensa t'il. Double cours de Potion, et encore avec les serpentard. Résigné, il partit en direction des cachots.

« M. Potter, vous êtes en retard, j'enlève 5 points à Griffondor » Dit le professeur Rogue avant même que Harry est eu le temps de refermer la porte. Harry, qui s'y était attendu, ne broncha pas, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Braisia, qui lui avait fait un signe de main dés qu'il était entré.

« Bien, comme je le disais donc, avant que M. Potter nous interrompe en attirant l'attention sur lui, comme d'habitude, nous allons aujourd'hui apprendre à préparer une potion qui soigne les blessures superficielles. Les instructions sont notées au tableau, et les ingrédients sont dans cette armoire » Aussitôt, les instructions se marquèrent au tableau, et la porte d'une armoire qui se situait sur la gauche de Harry s'ouvrit seule.

« Pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonagall t'a-elle emmené dans son bureau Harry ? » Lui demanda Braisia lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'armoire. Harry en fut estomaqué, il se retourna vers elle, avec la ferme intention de lui dire que sa blague était de très mauvais goût, mais il se retrouva en face de grands yeux qui exprimait une réelle interrogation.

« Tu ne t'en doute vraiment pas ? » Demanda t'il surpris.

« Non » Répondit-elle, sur un ton innocent.

« Et bien, c'est parce que tu es venu dormir dans mon dortoir cette nuit. » Braisia paru soudain horrifié. En se plaquant une main sur la bouche elle répondit « Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas de faire d'ennui, je te le promets, si j'avais su que ça pouvait te faire du tort… J'irai voir le professeur, je te le promets, ne t'en fait pas, Oh, Harry, je suis si désolée ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il en avait vu d'autre, lors qu'il entendit une voix traînante et désagréable derrière lui : « Alors, le balafré, on a du mal à séduire une fille, on est obligé de les violer ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris comment se comporter avec ses dames ? Oh, mais attend, suis-je bête, elle est morte. Ca c'est vraiment pas de chance, hein ! »

Harry essayer de se ruer sur Malfoy, mais Ron et Hermione, qui étaient à côté de lui l'en empêchèrent. « Harry, on est en cours ! » Lui rappela Hermione.

Harry retourna à sa place, balança ses ingrédients sur sa table, et regarda le tableau avec rage. Peu de temps plus tard, les 3 autres le rejoignirent, et Harry ne leur adressa pas un regard.

« Oulala, Rogue c'est encore surpassé pour notre 1ère potion de l'année » commenta Hermione d'une petite voix. Harry, lu enfin ce qu'il y avait à faire et resta bouche-bé. Las queue de mandragores devait être coupée en cube de 5cm3 exactement, il devait tourner la potion dans des sens précis, et un nombre de fois précises, et certains ingrédients devaient être mis au goutte à gouttes pour ne pas que la potion explose. Harry eu un sourire en pensant à ce qu'aurait put provoquer Neville s'il avait été dans cette salle.

En effet, Neville, Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas continué la potion cette année. Goyle et Crabbe non plus, ils avaient tous les deux ratés leurs buses pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tous les trois reçus un O. Lorsque la lettre des résultats de BUSEs était arrivée chez Harry, pendant l'été, il avait d'abord cru qu'ils s'étaient trompés en les envoyant. En effet, Harry avait réussi presque tous ses examens, il n'avait raté que l'histoire de la magie, et l'astronomie. Néanmoins, le O en potion n'avait pas était sa seule surprise. Il en avait également un en Divination, pourtant, il se souvenait avoir très mal réussi à cet examen.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa sa potion reposée 15 secondes de trop, et elle se mit à émettre un sifflement strident, qui fit sursauter toute la classe.

« Evanétio » lança Rogue, à l'autre bout de la salle, et son chaudron se retrouva à nouveau vide.

« Et bien et bien, Potter, voilà un nouveau zéro en perspective. Visiblement ça vous plait de commencé l'année avec médiocrité. On m'avait pourtant dit, repris Rogue avec un air rusé qui ne plu pas du tout à Harry, que vous aviez travaillé cette matière jusque dans votre _lit_, pendant l'été »

Harry comprit tous de suite l'illusion à Braisia, Dumbledore avait dû le mettre au courant. Il serra les dents, et agrippa la table pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

« En effet, apprenez, dit Rogue en s'adressant maintenant au reste de la classe, que Potter à voulu faire des travaux pratiques cet été, et idiot comme il est, il a… »

« CA SUFFIT » Hurla Harry en se levant. Il sentait son visage devenir rouge, et la colère faire bouillonner son sang. Rogue n'avait pas le droit de dire ça devant tout le monde.

« Pardon M. Potter » Répondit le professeur Rogue avec un horrible rictus sur le visage. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais voulu raconter l'histoire, il voulait juste avoir une bonne excuse pour punir Harry, mais Harry s'en fichait, la colère qui bouillonné en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement

« J'AI DIT : CA SUFFIT » reprit Harry de toute la force de ses poumons. Un flacon explosa sur la table du professeur.

« Très bien, dit Rogue, pour avoir détruit ce flacon, M. Potter, vous aurez une retenu, et pour avoir osez me parler comme ça, j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor. Bien sûr, vous aurez également un zéro pour votre potion. »

Heureusement, la cloche sonna au même moment, et Harry, pour ne pas se ruer sur Rogue sorti à grand pas de la salle, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle. Il avait déjà commencé à manger, lorsque les autres Griffondors s'assirent à côté de lui. « Rogue a poussé l'injustice très loin aujourd'hui » Dit Ron, qui regarder Harry de côté, pour voir s'il allait encore se mettre à crier. « C'est vrai qu'il a été vraiment affreux avec toi » ajouta Hermione. Dean, Seamus et Neville demandèrent ce qui c'était passé. Ron leur raconta, et Harry se senti un peu mieux en les entendant s'indigner et traiter Rogue de beaucoup de choses qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas répétés en sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Braisia ? Demanda Seamus après 5 minutes d'injures envers Rogue, ça ne va pas ? » Harry remarqua alors que Braisia été resté silencieuse pendant presque tout le repas, la tête penché, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Si, si » répondit-elle, en approchant la fourchette de sa bouche. Puis, comme si elle venait soudain de changé d'avis, elle la reposa et demanda brusquement : « Ca veux dire quoi violer ? »

Neville, qui été en train de boire recracha tout sur Ron qui se trouvé en face de lui. Dean et Seamus partir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, et le visage d'Harry prit une tinte rouge. Hermione, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils et entreprit de lui répondre.

« C'est quand quelqu'un te force à faire l'amour

Ah, d'accord » répondit Braisia, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle repris :

« Et c'est quoi faire l'amour » Cette fois, même Hermione eu l'air gênée. Quant aux garçons, ils semblaient avoir chacun trouvé une autre activité passionnante. Hermione, après avoir lançait des regards demandant de l'aide à Harry et à Ron, qu'ils avaient feints de ne pas voir, se résolu à répondre :

« Et bien, c'est quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils, heu, ils ont envie de se prouvé qu'il s'aime, ils, font l'amour » Dit maladroitement Hermione

« Alors moi, comme j'aime Harry, on pourrait faire l'amour tous les deux ? » Demanda-elle innocemment.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Harry senti sont visage devenir écarlate, à tel point qu'il aurait put y faire chauffer un steak de Dragon, en même temps, il sentit son membre se durcir, bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il le laisse tranquille. Ron, la bouche grande ouverte se fit à nouveau arrosé par le jus de citrouille de Neville, de Dean et Seamus avait soudain cessé de rire et la regarder comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Hermione était dans ses petits souliers

« Non, braisia, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre d'amour que tu ressens pour Harry, répondit Hermione, elle s'interrompit en voyant le professeur Mc Gonagall approché. Tu sais, reprit-elle, tu ferais mieux de parler de tout ça avec le professeur McGonagall ou, avec Dumbledore, ils seront plus aptes à te répondre, c'est compliqué comme question »

Minerva McGonagall venait justement de s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

« Braisia, serait-il possible de vous voir dans mon bureau » Braisia se leva, et la suivit, laissant tout le groupe sous le choc. Enfin, après un long silence, Dean pris la parole

« Moi, je comprendrai que tu es envie de la violée » dit-il à l'adresse de Harry, « J'ai jamais vu une fille agir comme ça, elle est vraiment… libérée » ajouta t'il.

Ron, quant à lui, était maintenant pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

« T'imagine, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, la tête que va faire la McGonagall, quand Braisia lui demandera 'professeur, est-ce que je peux faire l'amour avec Harry ?' » Tout le monde éclata de rire.

**A suivre…**


	7. Ch6: la crème à polir

Coucou à tous Voilà un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Harry et Braisia. Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire, et à l'envoyer, mais j'ai enfin presque fini ma fic, et je vous enverrais les 2 prochains chapitres (qui seront les derniers) et l'épilogue d'ici peu. Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas tous oubliés pendant ce long temps d'absence… 

Bisous et bonne lecture

Lias.

**Je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.**

Le défi : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

Un balai tout feu tout flamme Chapitre 6 

« T'imagine, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, la tête que va faire la McGonagall, quand Braisia lui demandera 'professeur, est-ce que je peux faire l'amour avec Harry ?' » Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Braisia ne parla plus de faire l'amour avec Harry, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Elle n'était néanmoins pas de tout repos, pour lui, car il fallait constamment la surveiller. Elle passait son temps à faire des choses qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas eu l'idée de faire. Le premier jour où il avait botanique, par exemple, elle voulut se rendre dans les serres en passant directement par la fenêtre de la salle commune, et Harry dût la résonner pendant prêt d'une demi-heure, pour la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait plus voler.

Elle avait également essayé de se lié d'amitié avec un botruc, c'est créature qui sont censés protégé les arbres. Fidèle à lui-même, le botruc essayait d'arracher les yeux de quiconque s'approchait de Braisia, à tel point que tous les griffondors se mirent à la supplier pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Mais le moment le plus embarrassant pour Harry fut celui-ci : quelques jours après la rentrée, Braisia entra dans le dortoir dans lequel se trouvait Ron et Harry, et demanda d'un air timide : « Harry, comment fait-on pour se laver quand on est une fille ? »

« Et bien, tu vas dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry, tu te déshabilles, il essaya de ne pas imaginer Braisia nue, tu entres dans la baignoire, tu fais couler l'eau, tu te frottes le corps et les cheveux avec du savon, tu sors de l'eau et tu te sèches. »

Braisia fit une moue peu convaincue et demanda de nouveau : « Tu ne veux pas me montrer ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'exorbitèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté de dire oui, s'imaginant frotter le dos d'une Braisia nue, allongée dans la baignoire, il s'imagina parcourir du bouts des doigts toutes les courbes de ce corps parfaitement dessiné, il imagina Braisia poussé des soupirs de plaisirs sous ses caresses.

« Non, il vaut mieux que tu demandes à Hermione » Braisia fit volte face et Harry l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

« On descend ? » Lui demanda Ron. Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et répondit : « Tu vois, là, j'aurais du mal » Ron le regarda d'un air interrogateur « Et bien, repris Harry, en fait, si je me lève, tu vas vite comprendre mon problème » Ron, continuait à froncer les sourcils. Harry fut amusé qu'il n'ait pas encore compris. Pour faire court, Harry se leva, et le regard de Ron tomba vers la région pubienne d'Harry : une bosse était nettement visible sous sa robe.

« C'est le bain de Braisia qui te met dans cet état » demanda t'il en esquissant un sourire pendant qu'Harry se rasseyait sur le lit.

« Rigole pas trop mon pote, grogna Harry, penses plutôt qu'en ce moment même Hermione est peut-être dans la salle de bain avec Braisia, toutes les deux…, toutes seules…, en train de se frotter le dos… »

« Ca va, j'ai compris » coupa Ron qui était devenu écarlate, et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit : « Comment tu sais que je …, enfin qu'Hermione… »

Harry fixa Ron, le contour de ses oreilles avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui en disait long.

« Que tu aimes Hermione tu veux dire, Harry souriait, enfin, Ron, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de le figure. »

« Ah, tant que ça, demanda Ron d'un air timide, et tu crois que je,… enfin que j'aurais une chance ? Enfin, c'est juste pour savoir, ajouta-il d'une voix plus ferme, ne va pas penser que j'ai forcement envie de sortir avec elle ! »

Harry sourit devant l'indignation feinte de Ron. « Je pense que tu pourrais avoir une chance si tu en voulais une. » Ron n'aurait pas eu un sourire plus grand si on l'avait couvert de gallions.

« Et toi, avec Braisia » Demanda t'il après s'être accordé quelques secondes de sourire béa. Harry sentit son cœur se plaquer contre sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas la même chose, je veux dire, elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'elle dit, enfin, tu vois ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Visiblement, il était convaincu que Harry ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment. En effet, la voix qui avait fait cette réponse était la petite voix de la sagesse, mais une autre voix dans la tête d'Harry aurait voulu répondre que cette fille le rendait complètement fou.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, et Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans le dortoir en rigolant. Apparemment, ils avaient couru, car ils étaient encore essoufflés, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs fronts.

« On revient du bureau de Rusard » Dit Dean après quelques minutes

« C'est fou tout ce qu'il planque dans ses placards » reprit Seamus.

« Vous n'avez pas osé » Demanda Harry les sourcils froncés, mais un sourire aux lèvres

« Oh, si ! » Répondirent Dean et Seamus en cœur. « Et on y a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, regardez » Il sortit de sous sa robe une cape Rouge et or, qui avait une texture semblable à la cape d'invisibilité.

« Et elle fait quoi cette cape ? » Demanda Harry intéressé. Seamus le regarda, et mit la cape sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant une réplique parfaite du professeur McGonagall

« Whooo ! » Emit un Ron admiratif « c'est super ! »

« Oui, dit Seamus en l'enlevant, le problème c'est que l'effet ne dure pas longtemps »

« Et que ça ne vous servira à rien si vous vous retrouvez face au vrai professeur McGonagall »

Dean était visiblement sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta la bouche ouverte en fixant la porte du dortoir. Harry se retourna, et vit que Braisia était sur le seuil. L »ennui, c'est qu'elle ne portait sur elle qu'une courte serviette, qui s'arrêtait à la limite du décent.

« Dis, Harry, tu voudrais bien m'enduire le dos avec ça ? » Demanda-elle en lui tendant un flacon de cire pour polir les balais.

Sur ce, elle laissa tomber sa serviette jusqu'à ses hanches. Comme elle était face à la porte, aucun des 6ème année du dortoir ne vit autre chose que son dos, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des 1ère années qui passé dans l'escalier pour rejoindre leurs dortoir. Le premier de la file d'élève stoppa immédiatement sa progression, bouche ouverte, le regard fixé sur ce qui ne devait pas être les yeux de Braisia. Or, son arrêt soudain n'avait pas été envisagé par les autres 1er année qui le suivait, et il lui rentrèrent dedans, ce qui poussa l'élève qui s'était arrêté qui fit une chute phénoménale dans les escaliers, en entraînant avec lui tous les autres 1er année.

Ce _léger_ incident détourna momentanément l'attention de seamus, Dean et Neville, et Harry en profita une fois de plus pour jeter sa couverture sur les épaules de Braisia.

Cette arrivée de vêtement sur son corps lui fit tourner les yeux vers Harry, et celui-ci découvrit de la surprise dans ce vert profond, il comprit qu'une fois de plus, Braisia n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« Ecoute, dit-il d'un ton aussi patient que possible, il ne faut plus que tu te promènes nue, tu comprends ? »

A ce moment, les 1ère année qui étaient tomber quelques minutes plus tôt dans les escaliers réapparurent au niveau de la porte de dortoir, de toute évidence, il s'était dépêchaient de revenir sur leur pas pour étudier de nouveau l'anatomie féminine. Harry sentit une hargne puissante monter en lui en apercevant les regards déçus du 1er année sur la poitrine désormais couverte de Braisia

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, leur cria t'il alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus en colère, vous voulez quoi, dégager espèces de sales petits morveux, aller, du vent », le banc des premières années s'enfuyèrent, apparemment terrifier.

Puis Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Braisia « Et toi, retourne dans ton dortoir, et habille toi » aboya t'il à l'encontre de Braisia qui une fois de plus s'enfuit en pleurant.

« Tu ne crois pas que… Commença Ron, mais Harry le coupa immédiatement

- Toi, t'as rien à dire, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la reluquer de coté, tu devrais avoir honte

- OK, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, répondu t'il, et il sortit du dortoir à grand pas. Suivi bientôt par Dean, Seamus et Neville qui avait l'air dans ses petits souliers.

Rester seul, Harry s'assis sur le lit toujours débordant de colère, et mis sa tête dans ses mains : il en voulait à Braisia de se comporter comme elle le faisait, à Hermione de ne pas plus la surveiller, et à tous les hommes de cette école pour la regarder avec leurs yeux emplis d'envie, mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même pour éprouver tous ce que les autres ressentaient, pour avoir tout aussi envie qu'eux de la dévorer des yeux. Il aurait voulu que lui seul puisse en profiter, il aurait voulu que Braisia soit à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

A cette pensée, Harry releva la tête, il éprouva soudain un profond dégoût pour lui-même, Braisia ne pouvait pas lui appartenir, c'était un être humain désormais, et un être humain n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il eut un sourire, comme si il se moquait de lui-même, et se souvint mortifié qu'il avait encore une fois perdu son sang froid. De plus, il s'était disputer avec Ron, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune pour faire ses excuses à son meilleur ami, et il pensa qu'il y trouverait peut-être aussi Braisia, pour faire de même.

A suivre… 

Voilà, le prochain chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Bisous.


	8. Ch7: Declarations publiqe

Coucou à tous

Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, il se passe encore tout un tas de péripéties, et je commence à mettre en place la fin de l'histoire. J'avoue que j'avais deux options pour la terminer, elle n'était toutes les deux pas très drôle. J'ai donc choisi une des deux options, et je suis désolée de vous dire que tout se finira pas très bien. Enfin, pour l'instant, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, profitez plutôt, enfin, j'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews, alors ça m'a rendu triste (bouhouhouh) essayer de m'en laissez un peu plus la prochaine fois.

Enjoy

Lias

**Je réponds au défi de Tsukiyo1.**

Le défi : Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry est désespéré. Il décide alors de faire une potion pour le ramener à la vie. Dans les ingrédients, il lui faut un souvenir de la défunte personne... Il choisit donc sans hésiter son Eclair de Feu. Seul problème : Harry n'étant pas doué en potion, il la rate complètement... Et donne vie à son balai. Dumbledore décide donc de l'envoyer temporairement comme élève de Poudlard.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Virg05 : **merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, c'est vrai que ça m'amuse de rendre Harry jaloux (niark niark niark, je suis sadique, hein) et c'est pas fini pour lui. Pauvre Harry, tu va voir, braisia lui en fait encore vivre de toutes les couleurs (il va fini par faire l'arc-en-ciel à lui tout seul le pauvre…) Bisous

**Héloise **: Merci, c'est vrai que Harry est complètement torturé par ses hormones, enfin, c'est le lot de tout adolescent (surtout les mecs en fait) qu'il soit sorcier ou pas. Mais là, faut dire qu'il est vraiment mit à rude épreuve… Et c'est pas fini. Bisous.

**Zaika :** voilà la suite toute chaude. Merci pour ton reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça donne envie de continuer à écrire. Enfin, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bizzz.

**Léticia : **Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, même si l'idée originale n'est pas de moi, mais de Tsukiyo1, j'ai tout de même déroulée toute l'histoire. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai moi-même adorer cette idée (d'où le fait que j'ai choisit de relevée le défi.

**Jessica** : c'est vrai que la seule qui ne comprend rien à cette histoire c'est Braisia…la pauvre, enfin je n'en dis pas plus sinon je risquerais d'en dire trop. Bisous à toi, et merci pour ton review.

**Un balai tout feu tout flamme **

**Chapitre 7 **

A cette pensée, Harry releva la tête, il éprouva soudain un profond dégoût pour lui-même, Braisia ne pouvait pas lui appartenir, c'était un être humain désormais, et un être humain n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il eut un sourire, comme si il se moquait de lui-même, et se souvint mortifié qu'il avait encore une fois perdu son sang froid. De plus, il s'était disputer avec Ron, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune pour faire ses excuses à son meilleur ami, et il pensa qu'il y trouverait peut-être aussi Braisia, pour faire de même.

Quelques jours après cet incident, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Braisia été assis à la table des Griffondors à l'heure du dîné. Ron avait fini par pardonner à Harry son emportement, tout comme Braisia, bien que cette dernière paraissait triste depuis cette scène. Harry lui avait demandé à mainte reprise ce qu'elle avait, mais elle s'était contenter de dire que tout aller bien, qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. Hermione lui avait pourtant avoué qu'elle pleurait souvent le soir, dans son lit, et Harry en avait était profondément attrister.

Il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral de toutes les façons qu'il avait pu imaginer, mais cela n'avait rien donné, et il avait fini par en conclure que les filles, provenant de balai ou pas, étaient incompréhensibles. Mais Harry continuer pourtant à tout faire pour être le plus gentil avec elle, et, même si il avait un peu de mal à l'avouer, il se sentait un peu fautif. En effet, Braisia été au début tout plein de joie de vivre, elle riait beaucoup, et avait l'air de s'amuser, alors qu'elle était maintenant plus calme, plus réservé. Cela avait néanmoins un avantage, car elle n'avait pas fait d'écart depuis leur dernière dispute. Pourtant Harry été triste de la voir comme ça, oui, car en y réfléchissant bien il voulait tout faire pour que Braisia soit heureuse. Malgré tout, cet air triste qui flottait sur le visage de Braisia ne gâchait rien à sa beauté, tout au contraire, elle avait sur le visage un air plus mure qui ne la rendait que plus désirable.

A la fin du dîné, Braisia disparu dans le dortoir, Hermione s'était penché dans une traduction de runes qu'elle avait à faire, et Ron et Harry s'étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Au moment ou Ron aller prendre le cavalier de Harry avec sa dame, Neville apparut au niveau du portrait de la grosse dame. Il repéra vite Ron et Harry et s'approcha d'eux

« Vous savez ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, avec Braisia ? » Leur demanda t'il en approchant une chaise de leur table

« Non » Répondirent Ron et Harry en cœur. Harry senti son estomac se contracter. Qu'avait-elle encore fait, se demanda t'il. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne s'était pas encore balader totalement nue ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Enfin, ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça pensa Harry, sinon, ils en auraient déjà entendu parler, les nouvelles circulent vite à Poudlard.

« Et bien, dit Neville apparemment très heureux d'être le premier à leur apprendre, il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, Justin Flinch-Flecher lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui. »

« NON ? » S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Harry. « Et ? » demanda Ron avide de savoir

« Elle a répondu non, bien entendu, (Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry ressenti un étrange soulagement, comme si un point qui lui peser sur l'estomac venait de disparaître.), Et elle a ajoutait qu'elle n'appartiendrait jamais qu'a une seule personne, heu » Il s'interrompit, son visage avait légèrement rougi, et il regarda Harry de côté « Toi Harry. » Fini t'il par dire.

Harry ne dit rien, il se sentait bizarre. Neville finit par partir, finalement déçut que sa nouvelle ne fasse pas plus d'effet. Ron jetait des regards interrogateurs à Harry, mais ce dernier continuer à se taire. Il faisait semblant de réfléchir sur son prochain coup (bien que de toute façon, il savait qu'il perdrait) mais en fait, son esprit vagabondait à milles lieu de là. Il pensait aux paroles de Braisia. Sa phrase était-elle seulement dicté par son côté bateau, ou bien autre chose. Après tout, Braisia savait désormais ce que voulait dire « sortir avec quelqu'un », et bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les attributions d'un balai. Braisia aurait t'elle fini par ressentir réellement quelque chose pour lui ? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle est apprit le sens réel du mot aimer ? Dans ce cas, a t'elle envie de sortir avec Harry ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant changé ces derniers temps. Harry senti comme un courant d'air tiède lui traverser la cage thoracique, et il sourit malgré lui. Ron qui l'observait toujours émit un petit rire qui sorti Harry de sa torpeur. Il regardait Harry un sourire aux lèvres, comme si il avait comprit tout ce qui c'était passer dans la tête de Harry.

« Tu sais, lui dit-il, le prochain week-end à pré-au-lard, c'est le week-end prochain. Tu n'auras qu'a y aller seul avec Braisia, ça te permettra de lui parler, et en plus… » Son visage passa soudain au rouge « Enfin, moi j'irai avec Hermione » d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre le plus détaché possible.

« Oui, tu as peut-être raiiiiiiiiiiison, dit Harry en baillant. Bon, si on allait se coucher »

A ce moment, Angelina Johnson vint se planter devant les deux amis.

« Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe cette année, dit-elle très vite, et on fait le premier entraînement demain à 20h00, j'ai déjà trouvé des attrapeurs. Soyer au terrain en tenue, et avec ton balai à 20h précise Harry. »

Harry se senti rougir « Euh, Angelina, j'ai… enfin je… Je n'ai plus mon éclair de feu » dit-il. Il ne se voyait pas raconter à Angelina que Braisia été en fait son éclair de feu.

« ENCORE ? » Rugit-elle, elle semblait prête à se jeter sur lui puis respira un grand coup et se ravisa. « Bon, ben tu prendras un balai de l'école demain, et je te passerai le dernier numéro de _balai magazine _pour que tu commande un nouveau balai. Et dépêche-toi, le premier match sera contre serpentard dans moins d'un mois, et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre contre eux. »

Sur ces mots, elle le quitta, et Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. En se couchant, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait voler le lendemain et se sentait heureux, il avait toujours adoré cette sensation qu'on avait dans les airs. Et il ferma les yeux en se disant que le lendemain, il sentirait de nouveau cette sensation grisant de vitesse, et l'air lui caressait les cheveux, et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, pourtant, Harry n'eu pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, il s'était levait tranquillement, un sourire sur les lèvres, décidé à demander à Braisia de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était presque sûr que son entreprise allait marcher. Peut-être cela avait t'il un rapport avec son rêve, dont le seul souvenir qu'il en restait était qu'il avait été très agréable. Après être descendu dans la salle commune avec Ron, il avait retrouvé Braisia en compagnie d'Hermione, et ils s'étaient rendu à la grande salle ensemble. Harry n'avait pas tout à fait envie de demander à Braisia de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard devant Ron et Hermione, mais il n'était pas pressé. Il savait qu'il trouverait bien un moment pour lui demander.

L'occasion se présenta à la fin de la matinée, Ron était allé aux toilettes, et Hermione était parti demander quelque chose au professeur Vector à propos de sont dernier devoir, et Harry les avait donc attendus seul avec Braisia. Bizarrement, les mots qu'il souhaitait lui dire avaient du mal à traverser ses lèvres, comme si une force mystérieuse les retenait au fond de sa gorge. Harry pris son courage à deux mains, respira le plus profondément possible, et commença « Heu, Braisia, je voulais te demander… »

« Ah, Harry, tu es là ! » Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec la petite tête rousse de Ginny

« J'ai une lettre pour toi, on m'a demandé de te la donner en main propre. » Elle lui tendit une lettre, lui fit un sourire, et s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main. Harry fut si surpris de recevoir une lettre de cette manière, qu'il en oublia totalement ce qu'il devait demander à Braisia. Il retourna la lettre, l'ouvrir, et lut quelques mots écrit dans une écriture fine :

_Cher Harry,_

_Peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau, demain à 8h00, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet important qui te concerne._

_Sincerement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S : le mot de passe est tagalog_

Harry regarda la lettre de façon horrifiée. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il lui parler ? Cela concernait-il Voldemort ?

Harry relu la lettre une nouvelle fois « un sujet important qui te concerne », y avait-il un rapport avec la prophétie ? Lorsque Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent, il avait toujours sur le visage cet air soucieux. « Que ce passe t'il » demanda Hermione en arrivant près de lui. Comme seule réponse, Harry lui tendit la lettre. Elle et Ron la lire en même temps, puis se retournèrent vers Harry.

« De quoi il veut te parler à ton avis ? » Demanda Hermione. Harry haussa les épaules

« Tu crois que ça concerne tu-sais-qui » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, répondu Harry, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon non, j'espère qu'il ne c'est rien passé de … grave » fini t'il par dire dans un soupir.

C'est donc avec ce poids sur le cœur qu'il se rendit en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est que lorsqu'ils se fit assit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Braisia de l'accompagner au village. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était en train de dessiner quelque chose qui ressembler à un vif d'or. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée, et Harry fut attendrit par la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils. Il resta quelques instants encore à la contempler, il la trouvait vraiment belle en faite. Mais une phrase de Tonks (il avait du mal à l'appelle _professeur Tonks_) sur les techniques de cataminies le fit sortir de sa rêverie, et il se mit à prendre des notes. Harry aimait beaucoup Tonks, mais il fallait bien dire qu'elle était beaucoup moins drôle dans son rôle de prof. De toute évidence, elle avait tellement peur de faire une maladresse quelconque, qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps debout, près de son bureau, jambe serrées et bras le long du corps.

A la fin du cours, les gryffondors se rendirent à la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Harry se redit compte qu'il mourrait de faim lorsque les plats se remplir. Il se servit d'un peu de tout, et commença à dévorer. « Ne mange pas trop, conseilla Hermione, après le déjeuné, on a cours de sortilège, et on commence les sortilèges contre les empoisonnements. Il paraît que lorsqu'on a la main un peu lourde, on a tendance à vider le contenu de son estomac. » Harry fut un peu refroidit, et posa sa fourchette.

Au moment où les desserts apparaissaient dans les grands plats d'or, Angelina s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit un magazine, qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme le dernier numéro de _Balai Magazine_

« Tu verras, ce numéro est super bien fait, lui dit Angelina, il y a toute une étude qui compare tous les balais actuels, et leurs rapports qualité/prix. Dépêche-toi d'en choisir un Harry. Bien sur ce serai super si tu pouvais reprendre un éclair de feu, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit en faisant la moue. Harry voyait très bien ou elle voulait en venir. C'est vrai que l'éclair de feu était encore le meilleur balai actuel, mais il était aussi très cher, et Harry ne savait pas s'il était très raisonnable d'en acheter un. Il avait encore des études à financer, et après, il devrait trouver un appartement ou vivre.

A ce moment, Braisia se pencha sur l'épaule d'Harry, et regarda le magazine qu'il avait entre les mains. En moins d'une seconde, son teint passa au blanc laiteux se vite que Harry se demanda si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sort. Elle avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Harry chercha le regard d'Hermione pour lui demandait de l'aide, mais il la trouva très absorbée par le contenu de son assiette.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ça » demanda Braisia d'une voix très calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme du point de vu de Harry, qui se trouvait maintenant sur la défensive.

« Et bien, tu vois, c'est le dernier numéro de balai magazine »

« Tu compte d'acheter un nouveau balai ? » Cette fois, le ton de Braisia n'était plus calme de tout. Elle avait perdu sa blancheur, et ses joues étaient à présent d'une couleur rouge vif, elle avait l'air prête à exploser.

« Je suis bien obligé, Braisia, je ne peux plus voler avec toi maintenant que tu as… maintenant que tu es…

« Une humaine, c'est ça. » Rugit-elle « Je savais bien que tu ne me trouvais plus assez bien pour toi maintenant » Elle criait si fort que presque toute la grande salle s'était tourné vers eux et écouter leur conversation. Harry se senti rougir, et demanda à Braisia si elle pouvait parler un peu moins fort, ce qui eu pour seul effet d'augmenter sa fureur, et avec, son volume sonore.

« Je te fais honte, c'est ça, je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu pense que je fais tout de travers ? Et pourtant je me souviens qu'au tout début, tu m'avais portée en triomphe, tu étais fière de moi alors ! » Harry se senti de plus en plus mal. Il se penchait de plus en plus si bien que son nez atteignait le bord de la table. Le fait qu'elle fasse référence à sa vie de balai ne lui plaisait pas du tout, si elle continuait, tout le monde allait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, et qui était Braisia en réalité.

« Je me souviens très bien, reprit-elle dans un sanglot, tu m'adorais, nous passions tellement de temps ensemble, tu venais même parfois me voir entre les cours dans ton dortoir, tu me montais dessus, et nous nous envolions, tu passais des soirées entières à m'enduire de crème, et même des fois, quand nous étions seuls, tu me parlais en me caressant »

Cette fois, toute la grande salle regarder Harry avec des yeux d'horreur. C'est vrai que pour tout ce qui ne savaient pas que Braisia avait était l'éclair de feu de Harry, (c'est à dire pour toute la grande salle exceptée Ron et Hermione), les paroles de Braisia pouvaient être très controversées. Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde penser désormais qu'il se servait d'elle pour pouvoir coucher avec elle quand il le désirait, et il fut pris de nausées, à la pensée de ce qu'aller dire tout le monde après ce qu'avait dit Braisia.

« Et maintenant, tu ne t'occupe même plus de moi, tu ne passes pratiquement plus de temps avec moi, et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que tu veux me remplacer, en achetant un autre balai, un balai quelconque, alors que moi je suis de classe internationale, Je suis un éclair de feu, Harry, et je suis ton éclaire de feu. C'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai demandé de me donner vie ! Moi je suis toujours la même, et je veux que nous retournions voler ensemble que nous retournions gagner des matchs de quiddich ensemble, je n'accepterai pas que tu me trompes, que tu prennes un autre balai que moi. »

Des larmes ruisselaient sur son beau visage, et elle observait Harry, en attente d'une réponse. Mais ce dernier était trop sonner pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il regardait Braisia, la bouche grande ouverte, les Yeux exorbités. A présent, tout Poudlard savait qui était Braisia. Tout le monde savait ce qu'Harry avait fait.

« C'est pas vrai Potter, dit une voix traînante derrière son épaule, tu as donné vie à ton balai pour pouvoir couché avec quelqu'un. Je ne te pensais pas aussi désespéré. » Drago Malfoy l'observé avec son petit sourire mal veillant en coin. Et Harry senti tout son mal être à l'idée que toute l'école soit maintenant au courant se transformer en haine pour Malfoy, il avait envie de lui faire très mal, comme si la douleur de Malfoy attenurait un peu la sienne. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put se levait, Braisia c'était approcher de Drago et balança de toutes ses forces son genou dans l'entre jambe du garçon, puis partit en courant.

Harry resta quelques instant sur place, en se demandant si il valait mieux qu'il finisse Malfoy (qui était à présent allonger sur le coté, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les deux mains sur ses attributs masculins) ou poursuivre Braisia, et il opta pour la seconde option, sachant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais torturer et humilier Malfoy comme braisia venait de le faire.

**A suivre…**


	9. Ch8: Baiser mouillé et mouillant

**Bonjours à tous,**

Je sais que ça fait loooonnnnnnnnnngtemps que je n'avais pas publié de nouveaux chapitres, mais bon, me revoilà, avec ce dernier chapitre, et, si j'ai le droit à de nombreux reviews, un petit épilogue rapidement. (sinon, un petit épilogue lentement, et oui !!!)

Voilà, voilà, bonne chance à tous pour ce chapitre…

**Lias **

* * *

**Un balai tout feu tout flamme**

**Chapitre 8 : Baiser mouillé et mouillant.**

Harry resta quelques instants sur place, en se demandant s'il valait mieux qu'il finisse Malfoy (qui était à présent allongé sur le coté, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les deux mains sur ses attributs masculins) ou poursuivre Braisia, et il opta pour la seconde option, sachant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais torturer et humilier Malfoy comme Braisia venait de le faire.

Harry fini par retrouver Braisia qui était parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et qui, au bruit qu'entendait Harry semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry se sentit soulagé en constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans ses toilettes. En effet, Mimi ne semblait pas se trouver là, elle était sans doute en train d'espionner les préfets qui se lavaient, inconscients, dans leurs salles de bain. Ce qui était plutôt un bien, pensa Harry, car elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre du plaisir au malheur des autres, comme il avait déjà pu le constater lorsqu'Hermione s'était retrouvée avec une queue de chat au cours de leur 2ème année.

Harry s'approcha de la porte d'où provenaient les sanglots de Braisia. Relativement mal à l'aise, il resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte des toilettes, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

Enfin, il respira un grand coup, pris son courage à 2 mains, se répéta intérieurement que tout allait bien se passer, et frappa discrètement à la porte.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Braisia d'une voix nouée

« C'est moi, heu, Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler. »

« Non, vas-t-en » Lui répondit t'elle d'une petite voix triste.

Harry sentit des contractures au niveau de son estomac. Il ne voulait pas que Braisia soit malheureuse, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Il adorait cette fille (et comment pouvait-on ne pas l'aimer !). Tout ce qu'il espérait à ce moment là, c'est qu'il puisse trouver les mots pour lui rendre son beau sourire et sa joie de vivre. Mais comment aurait-il pu faire si cette porte restait entre eux ?

« Braisia, s'il te plait, ouvres-moi »

Cette fois Braisia ne répondit pas. Harry resta l'équivalent d'une minute, planté bêtement à regarder la porte, puis, alors qu'il commençait à ce dire que tout cela ne servait à rien, et qu'il ferait mieux de demander à Hermione comment il fallait s'y prendre, il entendit le verrou de la porte tourner. La porte commença à s'entrouvrir doucement, lentement, et Harry fini par découvrir Braisia, à moitié cachée derrière.

Ces yeux étaient rougis, gonflés, et on distinguait encore sur ses joues des traces de larmes qui avaient coulées, et pourtant, malgré tout ça, Harry la trouva magnifique. Elle lui apparaissait comme un petit être vulnérable qu'il fallait protéger, ce qu'il avait envie de faire du plus profond de son être, même s'il devait mourir pour ça.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, Harry » dit Braisia dans un souffle. Sa voix avait été si faible que Harry cru presque qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourtant ses entrailles s'étaient crispées avec ces mots, et sa respiration s'était soudain bloquée, à tel point qu'il se demanda si il n'allait pas mourir d'asphyxie à cause de cette phrase.

« Bien sûr que si je t'aime Braisia, et même, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime » dit-il. Et en disant ces mots, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient vrais. « Mais il faut que tu comprennes, la relation entre un balai et un humain n'est pas la même que celle entre deux humains. Je t'aime toujours, mais pas de la même façon, je t'aime juste différemment. »

Harry arrêta son discours, car il se rendit compte que s'il continuait, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés l'un de l'autre à tel point que leurs bouches ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry plongea ses yeux dans le regard si profond de Braisia.

« Moi aussi je ne t'aime plus comme avant Harry, tu sais, je ressens des sensations étranges, là » dit elle en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Harry baissa son regard, pour distinguer l'endroit qu'elle désignait, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé son doigt au niveau de sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son sein gauche. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne pu détacher les yeux du galbe de ses seins, si joliment dessinés, et sentit des tressautements au niveau de son bas-ventre. Lentement, il se força à relever son regard, et ses yeux glissèrent sur son cou, dont le grain de la peau avait l'air si lisse, si doux… Puis il continua à lever son regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche de Braisia. Elle avait les lèvres pulpeuses, charnues, d'une magnifique couleur rose pale. Ces lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, comme si elles l'appelaient silencieusement.

Harry ne tenait plus, il aimait Braisia, il le savait, et elle aussi venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'était plus des sentiments d'un balai pour son maître, c'était autre chose. Alors doucement, il se pencha vers elle, il senti son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il se pencha encore, et ses lèvres entrèrent en contactent avec celles de Braisia, pour lui donner le baiser le plus passionné qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Soudain Braisia se recula d'un bon.

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'elle les yeux écarquillés.

« Je, … je…. » Balbutia Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un saut d'eau sur la tête. Et soudain, il se sentit plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Braisia ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne s'avait pas ce qu'était un baiser, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait dire d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il s'était une fois de plus fait avoir.

Rouge de honte, il fit volte face et parti s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait encore allongé sur son lit, à se répéter à quel point il était stupide, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le dortoir. Au son des pas, car le rideau de son baldaquin était fermé, il su qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

Ron avança, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de celui de Harry. Il ne dit rien, mais Harry, convaincu qu'il savait déjà, tira le rideau de son baldaquin. Au regard désolé que lui lança Ron, il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Alors tu sais ?

-Ouais

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Hermione. C'est Braisia qui est venue lui raconter. Elle n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui se passait, tu sais, et… » De toute évidence, même Ron ne savait plus quoi ajouter à ça. Il haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire, « Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça. »

« J'ai dit au professeur Flitwick que tu te sentais mal, Harry, mais il est bientôt 8h, je crois que tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. » Dit-il encore. Puis, comme Harry ne donnait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, il reprit : « tu sais, ça fait encore peu de temps qu'elle est humaine, peut-être que plus tard, quand elle aura un peu mieux compris ce que ça représente, tu… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais cette parole sembla faire sortir Harry d'un long sommeil. Il posa les yeux sur Ron, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence, et cligna des yeux :

« Oui, tu a peut-être raison » Répondit-il dans un souffle, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que Ron venait de lui dire. 'Bon, il faut que j'y aille.'

Et il se leva lentement et quitta le dortoir la tête encore dans ses pensées. « Comment peut on apprendre à quelqu'un ce qu'est l'amour ? Se demandait-il en se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore. « Est-ce quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre, ou faut-il le découvrir par soi-même ? »

Lorsque Harry retrouva ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il eut un léger sourire en constatant qu'il se rendait maintenant presque automatiquement aux endroits où il voulait aller, alors qu'en première année, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver son chemin dans cet immense château.

Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, et grimpa les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une nouvelle surprise, et de taille, l'attendait. Assis en face du vieux directeur, se trouvait Braisia. Lorsque le professeur l'accueilli avec son habituel « Entre Harry, et assis-toi », elle se tourna vers Harry, et lui fit cadeau de son plus beau sourire. De toute évidence elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui. Harry pensa même qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et cela lui mis du baume au cœur.

Lorsque Harry se fut assis, Dumbledore tourna vers lui son regard bleu pâle, et Harry eut, comme toujours l'impression qu'il était passé au scanner.

« Alors voilà Harry, je t'ai fait venir car j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de redonner à Braisia sa forme d'origine. »

Pour au moins la troisième fois de la journée, Harry eut l'impression qu'il passait sous un train. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait Dumbledore, en attendant peut-être qu'il expose de rire en criant « POISSON D'AVRIL » ou quelque chose comme ça. Après ce qui paru un temps interminable à Harry, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague.

« Non » dit-il simplement

« Pardon ? » dit le professeur Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils

« Non, répéta Harry, je refuse que Braisia redevienne un balai. C'est un être humain maintenant, et ce serait atroce de lui faire vivre ça » pendant quelques secondes, il avait failli dire 'de me faire vivre ça', mais il s'en était abstenu.

« Le problème, Harry, c'est que Braisia a déjà décidé qu'elle voulait redevenir un balai »

« NON !!! » Hurla Harry en se levant de son siège, qui tomba à la renverse. Il se tourna vers Braisia, pour lui demander pourquoi, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû être contrainte par Dumbledore de dire ça, mais Braisa, très calme, se contentait de le regarder, toujours assise sur son siège, avec juste un petit air étonné. La réaction de Harry, n'était visiblement pas celle à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

« Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte, dit-elle. C'est merveilleux »

« Mais,…Enfin… Mais je t'aime Braisia, rugit-il. Comment peux-tu vouloir me quitter comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Braisia le regarda d'un air interloqué, elle n'aurait pas eu un air différent si elle venait de lui offrir un cadeau et qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

« Comment peux tu faire ça, reprit-il, tu es entrée dans ma vie, tu as tout chamboulé, et maintenant tu veux repartir comme ça, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Tu n'es plus un balai pour moi, Braisia, tu es devenue une femme, et je t'aime comme telle !!! »

Braisia avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux, mais Harry ne pouvait dire si c'était des larmes de tristesse ou de colère.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je veut redevenir un balai Harry, Tout est trop compliqué quand tu es un humain. Vous les êtres humain, il y a des choses que vous devez faire, et d'autres pas, il y a des gens avec qui vous devez parler, et d'autre pas, des gens que vous aimez, des gens que vous n'aimez pas, des gens que vous aimez plus que d'autres, des gens avec qui vous devez être seuls, et des gens avec qui vous ne devez pas. Dans ma vie de balai, tout était simple, j'ai un maître, à qui je suis fidèle, toi. Des collaborateurs, les gens de ton équipe, et des ennemis, les gens de l'autre équipe. Et tout cela est simple, ça ne change pas sans arrêt, et je peux faire ce que je veux »

Elle avait dit tout ça presque sans reprendre son souffle. Elle respira un grand coup. Harry cru qu'elle avait fini, mais elle reprit :

« Quand je suis ton balai, tout est simple, je suis à toi, et tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi, et jamais personne ne me demandera d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. En tant qu'humaine, je n'appartiens à personne, et tout le monde veut que je lui appartienne, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'appartenir à tout le monde Harry. De plus, Avant je t'appartenais, et tu étais à moi. Tout était simple, mais depuis que je suis humaine, je ne comprends pas la moitié de se qui se passe autour de moi, et tu passes ton temps à être furieux après moi, alors que je fais comme avant. Mais avant on ne s'était jamais disputé, tu ne t'étais jamais plaint de moi, et tu me traitais toujours bien. » Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Puis, d'un air suppliant elle ajouta :

« S'il te plait Harry, rends moi ma liberté. Je suis un balai, et un très bon balai ; mais je suis un très mauvais être humain. »

Harry la regarda, puis il regarda Dumbledore, puis il revint sur Braisia, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il faire, si même Braisia ne voulais plus de lui. Il fit volte face et quitta le bureau.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN DU CHAPITRE ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

* * *

à suivre...

* * *


End file.
